stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigurd L. Reinhart
Full Name: '''Sigurd Luther Reinhart '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 36 Birthday: '''December 17th '''Height: 5'10" Theme Songs: Shiro Sagisu - Will of the Heart,Theme of Love [ Playlist ] Occupation'''s: Professional pianist/musician (violin + harp) and proud owner of Swan Song '''Side stuff: '''Information gathering, since he can almost go to most factions without causing a large commotion and teaching music. It is incredibly hard to get him to try and gather information if he does not like you. '''Faction: Squares 'History' The youngest son of a wealthy family of ballroom dancers who came from Germany, he has mostly been ignored for his lack of dancing ability. What he lacks for footwork, he makes up with music. He has a sister and two brothers, all of them are successful dancers. There is a history of violence and scheming within the Reinhart family. His parents forced the children to be competitive with each other and to come out on top by any means necessary. His brothers would use brute force, his sister would use her charm to manipulate and Sigurd...well, he knew all the right places to look. It's not hard getting what you want when you're can get it through means of kindess. A crazy brawl with his father and one of his brothers scarred his face and has left his left eye slightly blind. He left to live on his own when he came of age, doing odd jobs (sometimes dirty jobs) to make money to buy instruments and survive. Eventually, his talent caught on with some local clubs and bars and he's been sticking with it ever since. He has made a name for himself mostly from his phenomenal music playing, rather than riding on the legacy of his family. His father and sister have dark hair (his father bleached it blonde) while everyone else in the family is blonde. His paternal grandfather was blonde and always bullied his son, Sigurd's father, for having dark hair and in turn, his father bullied him about it. His sister is left unscathed because she is a favorite to their mother and is spoiled rotten. He worked at a host club to make ends meet and he's not incredibly happy to have done something like this. He hopes that no one remembered him from that time and was very glad when the club closed down. Although it was there that he received many fancy gifts and became a favorite with some of the richer people in Step City. He also retains the knowledge of persuasion and charm through words from those days. He worked under the name Angelo during this period. During slumps, he had to turn to shadier business'' '' but chances of him telling anyone about the things he did is slim to none. V-day didn't really change him much...except maybe made him a bit more energetic in his career. His siblings are aligned with the Funk Mafia faction even though he isn't. They were actually hoping that he'd go with the UG so that they'd get yet another reason to beat him on him. Sigurd has chosen to be with the Squares in hopes of avoiding conflict altogether. He refuses to acknowledge that he has any sort of family and gets heated up about certain questions regarding his history. What he doesn't know is that his mother and older brother perished in the Dance War of 99, but not that he would care...would he..? He is trained classically in piano and violin and really only plays classically, old classics, and slow-paced pieces. No weird key smashing punk-rock stuff for this man, nope! He picked up the harp on his own so he's not amazing with it yet. He doesn't mind playing contemporary pieces as long as it sounds classy and is slow paced, none of this personal rendition of a rap song or something. With the opening of Swan Song, he has become less depressed with how life is. He really wants to make a difference in the living situations of Squares; offering jobs only for Squares and reduced prices for Squares. To those who want to learn music but cannot afford it, Sigurd has gone out of his way to teach for free but this is rare in his busy schedule. Music is his coping mechanism and if it helped him with his struggles, surely it could help someone else as well. The Swan Song is currently in a state of closure, not sure when it will be opened. He feels like a broken man and is progressing back to his old ways. The alcohol and cigarettes are being picked up more frequently and he is angry inside. He doesn't want to be hurt anymore and be taken advantage of. Sometimes..just sometimes, you can catch him singing while playing. Although rare to behold, it certainly is pleasant to hear. For a taste of what his singing sounds like: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Im6-iZGmgsA *Mother(Deceased): Ada Jean Reinhart: Emotion consumption vibe *Father 65 (FM): Sigmund Meyer Reinhart Sr.: Weapon manipulation vibe *Older Brother (Deceased): Sigmund Meyer Reinhart Jr.: Rage manipulation vibe *Older Sister 39 (FM):Rosetta Jean Reinhart-Bach: Pain inducement vibe *Younger brother 28 (FM): Ernst Pieter Reinhart: Mental constructs vibe 'Personality' Generally very calm, polite, cautious, and respectful. He tries his best to stay out of trouble but if needed, he will pull his fists out. Alcohol loosens up quite easily and makes him more carefree. Will get very passionate and excitable when holding a conversation based on classical music or fashionable clothing items (especially suits). There is a softer side of him where he likes to root for the underdog and stand up for those that can't defend themselves. He is generally very collected and professional to keep up appearances but to those close to him, he can be quite the silly clown. He gets especially heated if someone hurts a child, no matter what their reasoning is. He's sensitive to the topic of abuse, specifically those targetting children. As a child, he withstood the most beatings from his father and his other siblings due to his lack of dancing talent to carry on the family tradition/legacy. Does not like being talked down to because of his personal experience and it will get him riled up pretty easily. Recent events have left him cynical, if not a little rebellious. He doesn't want to place his trust in anyone anymore and will not consciously press his anger down with his vibe; he's not as calm and collected as he use to be. Expect a little aggression if you push his buttons. He has become defensive of his feelings and will question the motives of others. Where once the feelings of others were first, it is no longer the case. His wants, needs, and feelings will come before most. He doesn't have the time to be gentle with his words if you mean nothing to him. 'Dance \ Vibe style' Dance: 'He can't do anything but slow dance or dance like an idiot. '''Vibe: '''His vibe lies within the sound of his music. He can control varying degrees of calmness or relaxation within a person. It should be noted that the calming/relaxation effect doesn't always rule over the pure emotions of others. Think of his vibe as a strong suggestion to chill out but suggestions don't always work. His vibe has failed to calm down rioters in clubs before..but at the same time, it has relaxed some people so much that slipping them into bed too isn't too hard of a task...''ahem. The more complex of a piece he plays, the stronger his vibe is allowed to get. He does not tire from using his vibe but tires from trying to hold it back. So complex pieces create a strong power but he also needs to exert more concentration into holding it back if that is his intention. What's the point of playing if his vibe mellows out people to the point where they fall asleep? He usually plays the intricate pieces alone so that no one has to pass out. Currently, he's only able to store about 40% on his vibe while the other 60% of it is ALWAYS exuded when he plays. He's learning more and and more how to hold back. At full blast, his vibe has the ability to relax someone so much that they are put into a coma. '''Miscellaneous Information Likes: Classical, alcohol, cigars/cigarettes, money, nice clothes, formal wear, pinstripe suits, tea, good hygiene, absolutely loves beautiful things, dogs Dislikes: Cats (absolutely dreads them after an incident with a cat and a suit of his), asking about his family, rap music, the colour yellow, dirtiness, spoiled children Notes: *There's a pistol hidden inside his suit somewhere...for protection, of course. *He donates to charities around the Square district in hopes of improving the poor living conditions that many in the district face but he isn't verbal about it and tries to keep it on the downlow. *Sigurd owns a Belgian tervuren shephard named Neo. 'Relationships' FUNK MAFIA Frankie Valentine: A large amount of respect for this man and a very noticable infatuation. The man is quite handsome and in truth, Sigurd does have a little bit of a crush on him. Cross: Seems okay but is kind of a gross drunk. He puked in a goddamn sink, that is disgusting. He's interested in meeting Cross on more sober terms perhaps. Efram Figeroa: He was taken back by how pushy the mafioso was the first time they met but as time passed, Sigurd has given him a second chance. They've become friends by now and there are times when the mafioso can really make him smile. They share common ground in fine wines, expensive cigars, and good food. They've been spending more time together and have found comfort in one another. A spare key has been given to Efram to Sigurd's place. The mafioso spoils him often and to be truthful, he really does enjoy being doted on. He finds Efram to be quite charming and firm in his actions. UG ROLLER BANDITO Dexy Smith: He's a little taken with this lovely woman. She's got such a unique look to her and beautiful eyes...and an undeniable charm. It's rare that he gets along with a bandito but Dexy does seem more calm and polite than most. SQUARE Luag Forbes: A friend and someone whom Sigurd finds comfort in being around. Sure helps that he was part of a police force. Also loves to tease the heck outta' poor Luag because he finds it cute when Luag turns as red as beet. Some times he worries about Luag's intentions and his sense of justice... Claud: His employee but also his significant other. He likes to think that maybe they are more than just friends with benefits, that they are lovers. They maintain a professional attitude at work...for the most part. Sigurd loves spending time with him and at this point, feels unable to let him go. Claud's influence on his life has been dramatic: he no longer drinks as much, smokes as much, or works himself to exhaustion. The loneliness he's had for ages as finally been filled and with Claud, he feels complete. He's not going to pretend there wasn't something there but he is fairly bitter and angry about what happened. Sigurd has moved on from this but still wishes to avoid Claud, focusing more on his new path with Efram instead. Odette: A lovely young lady and awfully sweet to him. Her compliments make him blush and he would certainly like to get to know her more. He wonders if maybe she can teach him some dance moves just for fun. Category:Squares Category:Characters